The Return of Tobi Abadeer
by tobi419
Summary: This is a sequel to The Story of Tobi Abadeer Read that one first before you read this or you won't understand any of this. Rated M for language and probably future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**It's good to have fans!**

3rd person P.O.V.

Logan had been locked in his lab for 2 months now. He had Peppermint Butler bring him all his food and water.

"Honey?" White said through the door.

"What?" Logan asked

"Why don't you come out and spend some quality time with your wife."

"Not now I'm almost done."

"Done with what."

"I'll show you later."

With that mystery floating around in her head she walked away to their room to think.

* * *

Tobi

When I woke up I was in a standing position in front of a much older looking Logan.

"Tobi, are you awake?"

"Dude, where am I?"

"My lab."

"Why am I in your lab? And why do you look older?"

"You had an _accident _and you've been in a coma."

"Okay, so how old are we?"

"20."

"I've been asleep 7 years?"

"Yeah."

"Wait if your older, do you have like a wife?"

"Actually."

"Actually what?"

"I married White."

"You did WHAT?!"

"Calm down Tobi. With you and Rex being out she had no one else."

"Oh." I said one tear falling from my eye.

"Yes but I think she'd still like to see you."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Tobi?"

"Hi, Whitey." I said cheerily

"I-uh-you."

"White come with me we need to talk." Logan said leading her into the other room

Naturally I couldn't help but snoop but what I heard was the worst news ever.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean I brought Tobi back."

"No Tobi was dead, d-e-a-d, dead we saw him get buried."

"He's a new form of technology."

"What?"

"He's half organic half automaton."

"You're kidding right?"

"No I was just gonna clone him but it wasn't stable so I had to add some robot parts. He'll age and he will react to everything like he used to but he is now half robot. You don't realize, White, we have Tobi back." He said and I could hear him choking up so I knew he was slightly crying.

"That _thing _out there is not Tobi it's the vision of a psycho!"

When she said that I quickly swung open the door with tears in my eyes and streaming down my face.

"I don't care if what Logan said about orgasms and automobiles was true, I AM NOT A THING!" I screamed

"Tobi I-"

"No, White I don't care what you have to say, even if you fell on your knees and begged me I would never forgive you for what you said. Now I want to see my grave."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Logan told me

"Just show me."

* * *

When we got there it was not what I expected. Because I expected a grave not a monument. It was a large bronze statue of me wielding the family axe. I read the inscription.

"Loving son, friend, and most of all hero." I read allowed.

"You saved the world." Logan says

"No, he saved the world." I said gesturing to the statue. "I'm nothing but a copy."

"That's not true you are Tobi in every way."

"Then how come I don't feel like it?"

"I don't know but you must believe me," He says firmly and confidently. "You are Tobi no matter what."

I hugged him because there was nothing else I could think to do.

"Thank you."

**I hope people find this fine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What a twist!**

I walked out of my room to confront my grandfather.

"Okay, I'm ready, how do I leave the Nightosphere? I said

"No one leaves the Nightosphere!" Hunson Abadeer said

"Don't pull that shit! I know there is a way to leave the Nightosphere! I've been here for five years and I know there is a way to leave. Now tell me!"

"Okay, okay, you have to beat the Labyrinth. But it won't be easy."

"No shit Nancy, I'm 1/4 demon, 1/4 vampire, and full on hero, I'm not scared."

"Well let us go to the entrance, you will know you have beat it when there is a blinding flash and you will wake up in front of your grave."

"Cool."

"But first you must know, to get out you must activate your natural demon abilities."

"No problem gramps."

"Well, good luck." He said slapping me on the back slightly pushing me through the door."

* * *

I walked home to the tree-house where mom and dad were. I pushed open the door and yelled.

"Hey! I'm home!"

I heard Mom scream and dad say, "What the fu-?" they came to the door and when they saw me they froze.

"T-tobi?" Dad said

"Hey dad."

"How the fuck did you survive!?" Mom asked

"I kind of didn't."

"How?" Dad asked

"Well, I'm part robot, part clone."

"You are still our son. Right Finn?"

"Of course."

"I was thinking since I'm 18, mom, do you think I could have your old place in the cave?"

"Of course, I think it's still as I left it."

"That's fine. I love you both."

"I love you too." They said simultaneously.

**This one is a little short but it reveals a huge plot point and I promise to have a longer one next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm 14 now bitches**

It had been a month since I returned as a cyborg type thing and I still didn't feel accepted. I started researching Simon's problem lately so that maybe I could help mom get him back and I found out something interesting, you can reverse the curse in two ways make them remember their life before they were fully enveloped in madness, or another human puts on the crown and accepts the curse as their own. So I started with option one. I flew to the Ice Kingdom where I met Simon sitting playing on his laptop.

"Oh, hi Tobi, how are you?"

"Not now, where are your drums?"

"Over there."

"You remember the song you and mom wrote. Play it."

I turned on the keyboard and we started playing.

Me  
_Is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?_  
_That must be so confusing for a little girl,_

_And I know you you're going to need me here with you_  
_But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too_

_This magic keeps me alive_  
_But, it's making me crazy_  
_And, I need to save you_  
_But, who's going to save me?_  
_Please forgive me for whatever I do_  
_When I don't remember you_

Ice King  
_I can feel myself slipping away_  
_I can't remember what it made me say_  
_But, I remember that I saw you frown_  
_I swear it wasn't me it was the crown_

Both of us  
_This magic keeps me alive_  
_But, it's making me crazy_  
_And, I need to save you_  
_But, who's going to save me?_  
_Please forgive me for whatever I do,_  
_When I don't remember you_

_Please forgive me for whatever I do,_  
_When I don't remember you._

When I first heard it I didn't realize how powerful it was. A tear fell from my eye as I screamed.

"Simon remember!"

"Tobi I don't know who Simon is."

"That's it!" I yelled stealing the crown from his head and placing it on mine. There was a blinding flash and the air got even colder and when it all cleared, Simon was standing there with his hair dark and short and his skin more skin colored. I wasn't affected yet minus the ice powers.

"C'mon Simon, my mom will wanna see this."

"Tobi, you saved me, thank you." He said wrapping his arms around me. I picked him up and flew him to the tree house. I opened the door and said.

"Mom, I'm here with Simon."

"Son, he's not Simon anymore." Marceline said," He's the Ice King."

"No, he's Simon." I said flying him upstairs showing him to mom.

"S-s-simon?" She said through tears.

"Hello Marcy." Simon said.

"Oh, god, wait here I have your old stuff." She said quickly flying upstairs and coming back with glasses and a black suit. He put them on and said.

"Much better." He gave a smile, and for hours mom and Simon told us stories of their adventures before the madness overcame him. Through the entire thing she never even noticed the crown on my head.

**Next will be Nightosphere tobi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the goriest chapter so far.**

I was tired but I couldn't rest in the labyrinth, by bones were aching and my body shaking but I had to endure. I couldn't rest now I could see the pit of terror that is the center of the labyrinth. I made it to the entrance to the final boss where I collapsed.

"Well, well, well, still weak as a fucking dry leaf in fall." said a voice I hadn't heard in five years.

"Fuck you."

"Oh, you think you're bad? I can swear too mother fucker!"

"You piece of vile shit spewing garbage."

"That one hit me right here." He said pointing to his chest.

"What the fuck are you even doing here Rex?"

"I'm the final boss of the labyrinth."

"Well good, then I get to kill you a second time."

"In case you forgot, I killed you too!"

"No, I killed myself so you would die too!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Ooh, did I strike a nerve?"

"You're gonna die Tobi Abadeer!"

He dashed at me and threw me at the nearest wall. I slammed into it, not strong enough to fight him.

"You're weak. When I kill you I'm gonna go to Ooo and slay everyone."

"In your dreams." I said through coughs.

"No, in my dreams, I watch you die as I fuck White." He said with an evil smirk.

I don't know what happened but I stood up perfectly straight. "You will not touch White!" I said my blue eyes turning blood red. "You will not slay a single thing in Ooo!" My fangs growing to about a centimeter and a half. "And most of all, YOU WILL NOT KILL ME!" I screamed my blond hair flashing into black. I ran faster than I had ever ran before, I swept his legs, uppercut him, and while he was in midair I grabbed his ankle and slammed his head into the stone floor of the labyrinth. I tore his limbs off and put my knees on his shoulders and pounded his head with my fists until there was nothing but chunks where his head used to be.

"And believe it." I said as I stepped through the portal to Ooo.

* * *

I woke up in front of my grave as grandpa said I would. I looked up and saw the Candy Kingdom looming over me.

"Logan." I said to myself as I stumbled over to it. I pushed open the heavy doors and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Logan where are you!?" He came running out of his room.

"Tobi? What the hell are you doing?"

"How are you not amazed I'm back?"

"Because I built you."

"For a genius you're a stupid shit." I said giving a smirk. "I just came from the Nightosphere."

"What? How? What?" He said.

"I'll explain later right now I-" That's how far I got by the time I passed out.

**Two Tobi's one Ooo? **


End file.
